


The Devil's Pit

by Yoshiblack16



Series: Unlikely Frienships [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1939788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshiblack16/pseuds/Yoshiblack16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pocky Devil!Nino won't share his beloved candy with Kaibutsu-kun and runs away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil's Pit

The young prince of Kaibutsu-land was rude and infuriating and that's saying a lot coming from a demon and the Hell dweller could feel a headache coming soon as this was the third time that day that he had met with the spoiled brat and he definitely still won't share his chocolate snacks with him.

 

"Are you stalking me?"

 

“What the heck is stalking?”

 

“Such language, I wonder what your beloved papa would think of such foul vocabulary coming from his heir. Where are the your idiot babysitters why are they not babysitting you now?”

 

“That’s none of your business!" The monster prince couldn't let the devil know that he had escaped his duties once again and that his servants would soon be looking for him. "I asked you something, what is stalking?”

 

“It means you’re following me around.”

 

"I am not!"

 

"Are too!"

 

"I'm not! You're the one always there where I go, maybe you're the one stalking me!"

 

"How would I be if I got here first?"

 

Kaibutsu-kun needed to think that one then declared triumphantly, "You knew I would be here!"

 

"Really?, did you know you'd end up here after eluding your duties again, prince?" The devil raised an eyebrow at him. The Monster Land heir pouted defeated.

 

"How did you know I escaped?" The devil smirked.

 

" 'Cause I'm awesome." said the devil smugly but Kaibutsu-kun was unimpressed.

 

"Anyway, do you have candy now?"  

 

"NO!"

 

"You do, I saw you eating them earlier!"

 

"You are stalking me!"

 

"I am not!"

 

"Are too!"

 

"I'm not!"

 

"Go away!"

 

"Give me candy!"

 

“I said no!”

 

The devil had a hard time getting away from Kaibutsu-kun and so he sighed relieved when he found himself alone again to enjoy his delicious Pocky. Unfortunately he wasn’t paying attention to where he was going and he fell down a huge pit.

 

“Damn it!” The devil said standing up and looking up. The hole was fairly deep, still the the devil wasn’t about to stay there all day even if it was the perfect hideout from his curry loving nightmare so he tried climbing back up without getting too far.

 

“Damn it!” He repeated and sat down frustrated. Taking out his favorite snack and munching on it he tried figuring out how to get out. Coming up with nothing he decided to try something else.

 

“Whoever is up there, if you send help I promise to share with them. I don’t care how I don’t wanna be stuck here forever. Is that okay?” He waited, hopeful but as expected nothing happened.

 

“Meh, whatever.” he pouted.

 

He ate his snacks angrily as he began to think how he wouldn’t be in this mess if the prince would get his own candy. They are certainly not friends so he has no obligation to share his snacks with him.

 

“That old lady wasn’t my friend either but still she gave me food.” he said pensive.

 

“And that kid, I didn’t give him anything at first and he still wanted to be my friend.”

 

He remembered all the humans he had met up until now and how friendly they had been regardless of his attitude towards them. The devil then thought that maybe the prince was the same, maybe he just wanted to be friends with him.

 

It was then that the demon heard something. He stood up quickly and paid close attention. It was laughter, probably some kids walking by.

 

“Oi, I’m down here, help!”

 

The kids jumped in surprise and the devil could hear them fighting over who would go near the pit.

 

“Come on I’m stuck here, help me!” He shouted again as one of the kids dared to look down and saw him.

 

“You’re not going to eat us, right?”

 

“What? Of course not! All you humans can ever think is not getting eaten. What kind of creature do you think I am?”

 

“You really are not?” The child was still not convinced.

 

“Look, I like chocolate okay, last time I check humans taste nothing like it!”

 

“What do I do?”

 

“Look for help, obviously.”

 

“You’re not very nice.”

  
  


“Well, excuse me but I’m stuck in a stupid hole!” The kid scowled making the devil fear that he might turn and leave so he thought of something.

 

“Look, if you help I’ll share Pocky with you.”

"Fine I'll bring help, wait here."

 

The devil had a retort to that along the lines of the fact that he was stuck in place at the moment but decided it was in his best interest to resist the urge. Still he shouted after the kid to hurry up.

 

It was sometime later that he heard voices approaching in his direction. His ears pricked when he recognized the grade schooler's voice. "He's down there!"

 

The Pocky lover looked up to the sky sending out a silent thank you and promising that he would hold to his part of the deal... Until he saw a familiar hand followed by an unusually long arm, extended out to him that is.

 

Following the limb back to its owner he came to face the very creature he had been avoiding all day.

 

"Oi, this kid told me you'd give those yummy chocolate sticks to anyone could help you, so here I am."

 

The devil glared at the sky and folded his arms.

 

"Forget it! I'm not sharing with him!"

 

Omake

 

Kaibutsu-kun helps the demon to come out of the hole, stumbles and was about to fall back down but the prince helps him steady, making them stand close together. The devil pushed him away and Kaibutsu-kun frowned curiously as he tried to figure out why the devil's face was suddenly so red. It didn't last long though, he had more pressing matters at the moment.

 

"Where's the Pocky?"

 

Just like that, the devil's perpetual scowl was back as threw the box of candy at his face and left.

 

 


End file.
